King of My Miserable Life
by Pey119
Summary: Nico grew up with Percy, having been adopted when he was almost too young to remember. Since an early age, he knew he was different from the ones around him. He tried to fill in the void with alcohol and drugs, but nothing worked. When the lawyers told Sally who he really was, where he had to go, he finally understood why he was so different. (human au, eventual solangelo, complete
1. chapter 1

Nico woke up with a blinding headache and the sound of the shower leaking into the room. Ever since he could remember, he shared a bedroom with Percy in that little apartment. Gabe was gone, Paul came, everything turned normal. Nico could remember, vague in his memory, the day Sally brought him home from the orphanage. It had been so long ago he couldn't remember anything else, but he knew the small memory was real. He had been adopted, but he was okay with that. He liked his family.

He called Sally and Paul by their names but they were never anything but parents to him. They raised him, they provided for him, they kept him (mostly) in line. They treated him like they treated Percy, like their own.

The shower stopped and Percy walked into their room, a towel wrapped around his waist as he searched his dresser for clothes. "Nico, wake up. Mom's taking us out, remember?"

Nico groaned as he turned to face his pillow again, dreading having to leave the soft bed. "I don't want to..."

"We get to stop for food." Percy offered as he got dressed. "She said we can pick where."

"Why are we going at all?" Nico asked. "What are we shopping for?"

"She said we're doing errands." Percy shrugged. "I don't know. But we have to be somewhere at noon so I'd hurry up if I was you."

Nico groaned into his pillow again, able to smell breakfast cooking. "I don't feel good..."

"You have a hangover," Percy spoke, this time quietly to not be overheard by anyone outside the room. "We both know that, Nico. You got home at five in the morning."

Nico went to roll his eyes but thought better of it. "How would you know that?"

"I heard you come in the fire escape," Percy mumbled. "Plus, I was waiting up for you. You smelled like alcohol and still do. You need to shower."

Nico scowled. "Why don't you ever mind your own business?"

"You are my business." Percy got his shoes on. "You're my brother, Nico. I worry. And I'm taking care of you for mom. She's pregnant. She doesn't need the extra stress."

"You don't need to take care of me." Nico rubbed his temples. "And all I did was drink a couple beers. Nothing dangerous."

"You're sixteen years old." Percy shot back. "There's a reason that's illegal."

Nico pushed himself up, his feet moving to the blue carpet. "Can you get me some medicine? I'll take a shower if you shut up."

Percy sighed but nodded. "Fine. Go take a shower. I'll tell mom you were up all night on your laptop or something."

Nico mumbled his gratitude before grabbing a towel and clothes, disappearing into the bathroom. The room was still warm from Percy's shower and the mirror was fogged up, too fogged up for him to see his brutal reflexion. There was a reason he always took his showers after Percy.

He threw his clothes in a pile by the door before stepping under the hot water, letting it hit his sore muscles and aching head. He looked down, looked at his bruises. Looked up, looked at the cracked ceiling. He tried to be a good kid, tried to repay Sally for all she had done for him. But he couldn't be good all the time.

It had started one night after the football game, under the dark sky and with the crowds of teenagers. The alcohol, the pot, the self-destructors. It started with a night under the full moon.

Nico laid a hand against the cold wall, looked at the blood that escaped his short nails. Biting them, picking them, scrapping them against the brick walls of the city. Everything about him screamed that he had no respect for himself or his body.

The water soon turned cold against his skin, creating goosebumps across his arms and legs. He stood there for a minute more before getting out, wrapping the towel around his waist as he searched for where he put his clothes. The cold water continued to run and before long, the mirror wasn't as fogged up as it had been. He could see himself in the reflexion, see his bruised muscles and the bags under his eyes, see his hip bones poking up near his abs. He looked like a mix between the normal football player and the boy who would never get to eat.

Cold hair against his face, strands sticking to the back of his neck as he got dressed. He pulled the shirt over his head, winced as his muscles stretched out. That pain, a lovely pain to have and a victory pain at that, still hurt.

"Nico, come on!" Percy pounded on the door. "It's time to go!"

Nico moved a hand to his head, his pale skin seeming to shine in the bathroom lights. "I'm coming... Did you find me some medicine?"

"Yeah," Percy opened the door and held out a glass of water before setting a couple pills on the sink. "Hurry up. Mom and Paul already left. We have to meet them downtown."

Nico took the pills before groaning into his hands. "Percy, I really don't feel like going out."

"You don't have a choice. Maybe you shouldn't have snuck out last night." Percy walked off. "I'll give you five more minutes and that's it. Then I'll drag you out by your greasy hair."

"I just washed my hair," Nico grumbled. He took one last look in the mirror before exiting the bathroom, his hair sticking to his face and his jacket sticking to his wrists. He followed Percy out of the apartment and into the bright streets, cursed himself for drinking so much the night before. His headache pounded in his forehead, his heart barely beat. He felt like a ghost wandering alone.

"She gave me the address of where we're meeting." Percy grabbed Nico's arm to keep him close. "It isn't too far. She said we can stop for food after we get through with things there. What are you thinking? Pizza or burgers?"

"Anywhere that sells coffee." Nico let his head roll around on his shoulders. "Coffee should help me...even a little bit..."

"Nico Jackson," Percy scoffed. "Coffee King."

Nico hummed in agreement. "How easy that would be."


	2. Chapter 2

"A bond as important as that of a husband and wife is the bond between siblings."-Lee Dong-Wook

* * *

"When would he have to go back?" Sally asked, her hand on her stomach. She looked at the man in alarm, her eyes wide. "You're saying...we'd have to send him back..."

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Jackson." the man's suit was blacker than the ones worn at funerals. "Tomorrow morning the plane will be ready."

"Does he even get a choice?" Paul broke in. "He doesn't even know who he is yet."

The man tapped at his clipboard. "I'm taking orders, sir. I'm just the messenger. He needs to be on that plane tomorrow. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

" _Inconvenience_?!" Sally's hands were gripping at her hair. "You obviously don't have children if you'd call one of them being taken away from you an inconvenience!"

The man's facial expression never changed. "The plane leaves at nine tomorrow morning."

Sally threw her hands up in surrender. "I can't believe this! I _can't believe_ this! Paul, did you hear him? _Did you hear him_?"

Paul kissed the side of her head. "I know, Sally. I know. He's taking our son away."

Her eyes filled with tears, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Nico..."

* * *

Nico scowled down at the map, a coffee in one hand and the map in the other. New York City, no matter how long he had lived there, would forever hold buildings that seemed to hide in plain sight. Percy had gotten them lost in the first hour, Nico had begged for a coffee the whole second hour. Finally, when he had gotten to clear his headache away, he took to actually trying to figure out where the hell they were. Turns out they had been on the wrong side of town all along.

"I don't have money for a taxi." Percy bounced around Nico. "We'll just have to walk."

" _Just_ have to _walk_?" Nico huffed. "We've been walking for five years now."

"We don't have any other choice." Percy looked over Nico's shoulder. "Did you find where it is?"

"I think so." Nico traced the streets with his finger. "We'll have to go this way. That good with you?"

Percy shrugged. "We just need to get moving before she bites our heads off."

"We're already in trouble, trust me." Nico folded the map up and stuck it in his pocket. "Come on." He sipped his coffee and started walking again, his converse splashing in the puddles. "It's going to start raining again."

"You need another shower anyway." Percy looked towards the sky. "I like the rain."

"Of course you do." Nico crumbled his empty paper cup before throwing it into a nearby garbage can. "What water don't you like?"

"I feel like that was sarcastic." Percy looked around them as they walked. "How long do you think it'll take to get there?"

Nico shrugged. "Who knows. We'll just have to find out."

* * *

"Nico, Percy!" Sally ran from the lobby of the building to greet her two sons. "Where have you been?" Paul was right behind her, talking to one of the black-suited men. The man looked Nico over, made sure it was the boy they were looking for. He nodded his approval with one movement and stalked back inside, looking like he was heading for a funeral.

"We got lost." Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry... This place is impossible to find."

"And we didn't have cab money." Nico added. "So we had to walk. In the rain. It was Hell."

"Don't curse." Sally hugged each of them, staying with Nico for a second more before pulling away. "Let's go get some food. Whatever you two want."

"I thought we had to do something here." Percy frowned. "We came all this way and you didn't need us?"

Sally moved a hand to his hair and ruffled it. "Sorry, Perce. Seems like Paul and I got it taken care of. Let's go get something to eat and I'll tell you all about it."

Nico stomped against the ground impatiently. "Yes, can we? We need to get out of this rain. I vote McDonald's."

Sally gestured to the nearest yellow arches. "Then let's go, boys."


	3. Chapter 3

"What was the meeting about?" Percy questioned for the fifth time, sitting beside Nico and across from his parents at the table. "What was so important? Something to do with Paul's work?"

Paul and Sally glanced towards each other before Sally moved a hand across the table, laying it over her biological son's hand. "Percy...some things can't be revealed all at once."

"That sounds sketchy," Nico spoke up.

"Very," Percy agreed. "Mom...what is it? Just tell us."

Sally sighed, her other hand moving to her stomach. "It...it wasn't about work."

"Okay...?" Percy set his cheeseburger down. "What is it?"

"It was about Nico," Paul spoke up. "About...about his biological parents."

Nico's straw slipped from his mouth with a string of pop that fell to the table. "Excuse me? I thought they told you that they died. You said they died in a car accident."

Sally looked like she was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Nico. I'm sorry. That's what they told us to tell you. The government didn't want you to know-"

"Since when did the government care? Since when did you listen to them?" Nico was on his feet, his dark eyes betrayed and calculating, calculating if there was any trust left. "You lied to me about my parents?"

"Nico, sit down." Paul tried. "Just listen to us, okay? We'll explain."

"You'll fucking explain!" Nico pushed his chair in roughly before stalking out of the restaurant, leaving his uneaten meal behind.

Sally looked to Paul, her eyes mournful. "Paul..."

"He'll be fine." he kissed her forehead. "When he comes home we'll tell him about tomorrow. If he isn't back by midnight I'll go find him."

"Tomorrow?" Percy spoke up, his voice quiet at what had just happened. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh, Percy..." Sally got up and started to gather their trash. "We'll talk at home, okay? Let's get home before it storms again."

Percy glanced over at Nico's food. "Should I bring his incase he's hungry later?"

Sally nodded, handing him a bag. "Put it in there." She took the garbage and threw it away, her hands shaking slightly as she did so. "Okay, let's go. Let's get home. Percy,...we have a lot to talk about."

Percy didn't reply as he packed Nico's food up and then followed his mother, his hands clenched around the bag as he thought about where Nico had gone. Alcohol, drugs, dark alleys. In the pouring rain that never seemed to stop.

Once they were back home and dried off, they sat in the living room with blankets around their shoulders and cups of hot chocolate in their hands. Percy stared at his parents as they explained, as they told him the truths behind all the lies.

"I never really told you why I adopted him, did I?" Sally started, her soaking hair falling to her shoulders and her pregnant stomach showing beneath the blanket. "I was on my way to work when I passed the orphanage. This man was holding this screaming child, holding this boy that was screaming for his mother. They wanted him in this orphanage but the orphanage didn't want to take him. I talked to the man and he told me who the boy was. I couldn't stand to see him cry. So I took him in, tried to act like the mother he was screaming for."

Percy brought the blanket closer to himself as the storm pounded against the windows. "His dad was trying to give him away?"

Sally shook her head, nodded, shook it again. "His father had sent him with that man to give away. He wanted him to grow up away from there, until he was needed back home."

Percy scowled. "That sounds horrible."

"And it is," Sally agreed. "He was stolen from his mother's arms and dropped onto a plane heading for America."

"He's not American?" Percy's shocked expression almost made Sally laugh. Almost. "What country is he from?"

Sally looked to Paul. "Can you...?"

"Percy, he has no idea about any of this. Remember that." Paul sighed. "He's from Cartia, Percy. The frozen country with the evil king."

Percy frowned, thinking back to what they had learned in history class. Founded by the British and Russians, rebels selected a king, hundreds of years had passed. The story of any other country's beginnings despite the fact that the blood never stopped being shed. Evil king after evil king, fake people who acted like they had no idea what was going on. Killings in the news, tortures and executions.

"He's Cartian..." Percy breathed out. "That...that explains his pale skin, and...and his eyes...but his hair..."

"His mother was Italian." Sally managed. "That's where his dark hair comes from. But, yes, his skin and eyes are from his father."

"Okay, okay." Percy held his hands up. "Pause. His father gave him away to someone in America because he didn't want to raise him. Right?" She nodded. "Then why does he want him back now?"

Sally sipped from her hot chocolate, her hands tight around the cup. "Percy...some things...you can't tell anyone...got it?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay,"

"No, I mean it." she frowned. "Not even you're good friends. Do I have your word?"

"I promise not to tell anyone outside this family." Percy leaned forward. "So, tell me."

"His father is...is King Hades..." Sally's voice was almost too quiet to hear. "His mother, Queen Maria. She...she just died. His father wants him back, to teach him to become the heir. Because...he is, heir."

Percy laughed in disbelief. "You're playing with me."

"His plane leaves at nine tomorrow morning," Paul muttered. "We're not playing."

Percy moved a hand to his head, his thoughts swarming too fast to make any sense. "Nico...is a prince...of a far country...he's leaving us...he's gonna be gone...forever..."

Sally started crying, silent tears pouring from her eyes. She tried to respond but her voice caught in her throat, and in a minute she was out of the room and in her bedroom. Paul sent Percy an apologetic glance before following his wife, the bedroom door closing behind them. Percy was left staring at his feet, staring as he tried to make sense of everything.

Only one thing he knew was for sure. If Nico was really leaving, Percy was going with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's green eyes were rimmed with red and his hands shook as he had his fifth cup of coffee. He stared at his window, stared at the fire escape as if Nico would just appear there at any moment. But he never did.

The rain hadn't let up nor had the wind. Shots of water burst against the windows, what sounded like heil was scattered down onto his city, onto Nico, wherever he was. The room was dark but Percy could see the light of his alarm clock, the small numbers claiming the witching hour. Three AM, no sign of Nico.

It was five AM when something finally disrupted the calm, but it wasn't from the fire escape. Percy could hear the front door rattling, hear someone trying to work their way in. Grabbing a baseball bat just incase, Percy quietly went to the door and opened it to find Nico standing there, soaked from head to toe, his clothes matted with blood and his hair sticking to his pale face. He took a look at Percy, stumbled into the apartment, fell into Percy's arms as if ever last fiber of strength abandoned him.

"Nico, Nico..." Percy closed the door before dragging the small boy to the couch. "Just breath. That's all you can do. You breath." He laid him down and looked him over, his eyes narrowing at the blood. "Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?"

"Sorry, Perce," Nico rubbed at his closing eyes. "Maybe a little."

"What did you do?" Percy ran to get the first aid kit from the kitchen before coming back in record time. "Where are you hurt?"

"My stomach, probably." Nico closed his eyes with a satisfied hum. "So tired..."

"No, no falling asleep yet." Percy shook him away before wrestling his shirt off of him. As he pulled it off of Nico's arms, his eyes landed on the crown tattoo on Nico's forearm and finally understood the meaning behind it. Of course, there'd be very few reasons to do that to a baby, but he hadn't thought of a good one until now. "Stay awake for me."

Percy looked down to Nico's stomach and quickly found the source of all the bleeding. A deep cut ran across most of Nico's stomach and down his side, still dripping blood. Dirt and rocks seemed to have gotten in the cut and the blood itself looked dirty. "Nico, what happened? What did you do?"

"Hm?" Nico looked down at himself, his breath stinking of alcohol. "Hm...got in a fight, maybe."

"Idiot," Percy began to clean the wound, knowing that was his first priority. "You idiot. Why did you run off like that?"

"She lied to me..." Nico laid back on the couch, his head resting on the worn pillow. "She lied to me about my parents, Percy...my parents...they're still alive..."

"You didn't hear her out. It's a very long story." Percy snapped in front of Nico's face. "Stay away. We have few hours left to talk about this and I need you conscious."

"Few hours? What, you have to run more errands?"

"This is serious, Nico. I don't care if you're drunk. You're going to listen." Percy finished cleaning the wound and began to bandage it. "You have to get sober soon because we have to go somewhere tomorrow. Somewhere out of the country."

"Out of the country..." Nico frowned. "Why?"

"Because. I'll explain more when you're sober." Percy glared over at Nico slightly. "Why did you get drunk?"

"I was upset."

"That doesn't matter. You still shouldn't have gotten drunk. You're too young." Percy finished the bandages and walked to the kitchen to start coffee. With a couple cups and a couple hours later, Nico was finally sober and cursing himself as he sat at the kitchen table. Percy sat beside him and watched the sun rise through one of the windows. "You ready to talk, now?"

Nico rubbed his eyes but nodded. "Tell me what's so important."

"You know your tattoo?" Percy asked cautiously. "The one on your arm?"

Nico scowled. "What does that have to do with anything? It's just a stupid crown."

"Your dad...your birth dad...had that tattooed on you as a baby," Percy explained. "Cause...it gave evidence that you're...you're the heir."

"To what?" Nico rolled his eyes. "Probably a drug plant or something."

"To Cartia." Percy corrected. "The entire country. Your dad's the king and now he wants you back. That's what mom was hiding from you."

Nico's eyes, pale and lacking any color, looked just like King Hades' as he looked at Percy. "Excuse me?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "He gave you away as a baby. Didn't want to deal with you or something. Mom found you. Now he wants you back because your birth mom is dead and you're the heir. He wants to teach to the be the heir."

"He sounds like an ass." Nico glared at the table. "A complete ass."

"So what if he is? That doesn't mean you need to be." Percy muttered. "And you were today, Nico. You hurt mom's feelings."

"I wasn't thinking." Nico looked down at his arm and ran his finger over the tattoo. "I'll apologize when she wakes up. I was...emotional."

Percy watched him out of the corner of his eye as he took another sip of his coffee. "You seem to be taking it okay."

"I'm too angry to be shocked." Nico hit the table, the coffee jumping in his cup. "I don't want to go to Cartia. I don't want to be heir. I don't want to be a Cartian."

"I wouldn't, either." Percy agreed. "But you are. You can't change that."

Nico looked up at him. "You said he wants me back. When?"

"The plane leaves at nine tomo-...this morning. Nine this morning." he watched Nico's face fall. "But don't worry. I'm going with you."

"Percy-"

"You can't change my mind." Percy smiled. "I'm already packed. And I'm not letting you go to a new country all by yourself. You're my little brother."

Nico bowed his head to hide the smile that graced his pale lips. "Thanks, Percy."

"What are siblings for?" Percy leaned back in his seat. "You should back and stuff before mom and Paul wake up."

"Okay, okay." Nico huffed as he got to his feet. "You're so needy." He walked out of the kitchen and to their bedroom, his movements slow as pain shot out from the wound on his stomach. Every step, every breath, every second felt like he was getting stabbed. But the pain didn't seem to matter much when he thought about the next day, when he thought about the country he came from. Of course, he wasn't normal. Of course, he wasn't like Percy or the others. He was a Cartian. Evil was in his blood. His dad slaughtered people for fun, his citizens ignored it. He had heard about King Hades, had seen videos of what he had done.

Deep down, beneath the pain, he was scared that he'd become his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico weighed the two duffel bags in his hands, knowing there was a limit to what a plane accepted but never having known what the limit actually was. He hadn't ever flown anywhere, he never had stepped foot out of New York City (except for an accidental trip to Ohio in a car full of potheads, but that was another story). He was leaving his home, leaving everything he had ever known, for a country who claimed him as its unknown heir.

He set the bags down when he heard the sound of Sally's voice talking to Percy, not far away. As he put his ear against the door to listen in, his heart sunk when he realized that they were talking about him.

"He needed to know," Percy's whispering voice wasn't nearly as quiet as he hoped. "Mom, I know him. I know him real good. He needed to know. He's packing right now."

"Percy, I was going to tell him," Sally replied. "I wanted to do it. I wanted to apologize for lying."

"He said it's okay. He was actually the one that wanted to apologize to you." Percy admitted. "So just talk to him when he comes out. We have like an hour until we have to leave for the airport."

Nico pulled away from the door and picked up his bags, his hoodie the only article of color that he wore. A dark orange, a reminder of the summer camp that he had once gone to with Percy. A reminder to show his father that he was raised in America, that he was just as American as Percy. He wasn't a Cartian and he wasn't going to become one easily.

"I'm ready, Percy." Nico walked to the living room and dropped his bags by the door. "When are we leaving?"

"Oh, Nico..." Sally ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't blame yourself." Nico hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for yelling and storming out. It's just...a lot to take in. I didn't want anything to change."

She kissed the top of his head, kept him close before pulling away. "Your plane leaves at nine. Do you have everything packed?"

Nico gestured to his bags. "Yep,"

"Warm clothes? Cartia is cold." Sally kneeled next to the bags and began to look through them. "Nico, you barely packed any socks! Go get some more so your toes don't get frostbite."

Nico shared a look with Percy before going back to their bedroom, sighing at his adoptive mother's anxiety but finding relief in it. She loved him, and she showed that through her constant nagging. It was good to be loved.

He brought socks back to her before being sent to get a coat, then another hoodie, and then more underwear. He eventually had to get another bag to pack the excess belongings, and when he had three duffel bags full to the brim was when she was finally happy. She made sure he had his phone charger, packed cookies and snacks, make sure he knew to contact her if he needed anything. When Paul got up, he slipped a pocketknife into Nico's pocket and told him to use it in an emergency. It was when they were about to leave when Percy spoke up, when he brought his own bags out of the bedroom. "Mom, I'm not letting him go alone."

"Percy-"

Paul was cut off by Sally leaping towards her oldest son and hugging him close to her, more tears spilling from her raw eyes. "Oh, I knew you would. I just hoped I would be wrong, hoped I was wrong for once..."

Percy chuckled softly as he hugged her. "It'll be okay. We'll take care of each other over there."

"I know you will." she let him go and looked him over. "Did you pack well?"

Percy smiled before holding his bags out. "You can check. No doubt that you will."

Sally took the bags and checked them just as she did Nico, sending him back for a few things but not nearly as much as she did for the younger boy. When she was finished she got up and hugged each boy again, not letting them go until Paul pointed out that they were late.

"Okay, okay." Sally wiped her face. "Let's go, boys. Out the door. Don't leave any bags. We've got to be there soon."

Percy and Nico got their bags and walked out, followed by the two adults. Soon enough they were in a taxi and speeding away from their home, away from the place they grew up. Percy kept close to his mother on the way there but Nico stared out the window and sat by himself, his colorless eyes fixated on the city they passed. Eventually, sooner than the boys wanted, they were at the airport and saying goodbye to their parents.

"Okay, okay." Sally hugged each of them before stepping back. "They said it's a private plane. Said a Cartian guard should be-...ah, there we go." She waved over a man in a black military uniform. Golden buttons lined the middle while ribbons connected the buttons to the pins over his heart. "That's a Cartian guard. He'll show you to the plane. You two behave, okay? We'll see each other soon."

"We'll come back." Percy hugged her again. "I promise. We'll come back."

Sally hugged him close to her before letting him go. "Okay, okay. It's after nine. You need to get going." She smiled at the man that finally got to them. "Hello, sir, I'm Sally Jackson, Nico's adopted mother. I'm sorry for getting them here so late."

"It's okay. We said a time earlier than the departure just incase." he shook her hand before looking to Nico. He looked the young boy over before bowing, his arms stiff at his sides. "Prince Nico, good morning. That other boy is coming with you?"

Nico looked around him uncomfortably before nodded. "Yeah, sure..."

"Then let's go." he nodded to Percy before walking off, expecting them to follow. Nico walked with Percy with his arms wrapped around himself, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Jeez, he looked scared of you." Percy teased. "Prince Nico, are you an evil dictator."

"Shut up." Nico shoved Percy's shoulder. "You're making a scene."

"We already made a seen when he bowed." Percy defended. "I'm just making it funny, not creepy."

"It's always going to be creepy." Nico sighed. "Just walk faster so we can get out of this airport. I hate people staring at me."

Percy did as he was told, continuing to look behind him where his parents had once been. Now they were gone, hidden behind the masses of people. He was alone, far away from them. And each step he took kept bringing him even further.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy sat next to Nico on the plane, his eyes fixated on the window and the clouds they flew over. It was beautiful, if not a little terrifying. They had already been flying for hours, but he knew it would be awhile until they got there. So he sat back, ate what food they gave him, and used Nico's laptop to look up more about the country they were going to.

"Ew, listen to this." Percy tapped Nico's arm to get his attention. "These common foods for them are disgusting. Everything is made of either peppers or this meat. Look at this meat. That isn't something you see here."

"Maybe it's human meat," Nico replied bluntly, but the spark in his eyes let Percy know he was joking. "I'm sure there's a McDonald's or something."

"McDonald's every day." Percy laughed. "You wish."

Nico nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

Percy fell asleep during the tenth hour of their flight. Nico had been looking out the window over him but soon his snoring became too obnoxious, and Nico put headphones in and sat back. His jacket was wrapped tightly around him but he still shivered, his teeth chattering against each other. The Cartian guard was across the aisle on his own laptop, but he had no headphones in so he could listen out for the boy he was paid to guard.

It was the eleventh hour when Percy woke up with a start with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Nico had his headphones in but witnessed the scene, a small smirk on his face as he spoke. "How do you drool so much?"

"Shut up," Percy shoved his shoulder before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Are we almost there?"

"About eight more hours." Nico huffed. "My legs are falling asleep."

"Mine have been asleep for hours." Percy stood up and yanked Nico's earbuds out. "How are you talking to me with those?"

"You're easy to read the lips off. Now give me my music back."

Percy kept the earbuds in his fist as he looked around the plane. "Walk with me to the bathroom?"

"Percy, we're literally the only ones on this flight. How are you such a child-"

"Please?" Percy questioned. He glanced towards the guard before looking back to Nico. "I need to show you...that thing...yeah, that thing on my leg. Remember?"

Nico scowled at Percy's bad excuse but stood up, kicking his legs to try and restore blood flow. "Fine, I'll check the thing on your leg." He followed Percy down the aisle and to the bathroom, eventually squeezing into the small room with him. Once they were alone Nico glared at Percy before shaking his head. "That was too obvious."

"Well, I'm sorry I wanted to talk to you without that guard listening in." Percy defended quietly. "I needed to tell you something."

"And what something couldn't wait until we landed?" Nico asked.

"The guard," Percy answered.

"Hm?" Nico looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"The guard." Percy gestured to the door. "The one sitting out there? Think about how he looks familiar."

Nico looked at him as if he was insane. "Percy, what the hell are you talking about? Are you still half asleep?"

Percy huffed. "Nico. Listen. It's been bothering me since we saw him at the airport. We've seen him before. Just look at him."

"I can't see him from in here-"

"Here." Percy got his phone out and stuffed it under Nico's nose. "I took a picture."

"Stalker." Nico took the phone and looked down at the picture. Percy had taken it when the guard wasn't looking, the man having been staring out the window. "What about him, Percy? I'm sorry, I don't see how he's familiar."

"He's our old teacher!" Percy protested. "Dr. Thorn!" His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth, glancing towards the door to see if anyone was outside it, but no noise came.

"Oh god, it is." Nico stared at the picture. "Damn, Percy. What does that even mean?"

"Your dad's been watching you for longer than we thought." Percy uncovered his mouth. "It's kind of creepy."

"Do you think he knows you're coming?" Nico asked. "I mean...do you think he'll be mad about that?"

Percy shrugged. "I couldn't care less about what he thinks."

"I don't want him to kick you out or something," Nico explained. "Like what if he doesn't want you to live there and you have nowhere to go?"

"You worry too much." Percy took his phone back. "Let's go sit back down before he thinks we're doing something weird back here."

Nico laughed. "Percy! He wouldn't think that."

"Well if he's been watching you he'll know you're gay."

"And he'll know you're my brother." Nico shot back. "He doesn't think we're doing stuff back here."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, I still think we should go back soon. What if he thinks we're plotting against him or something?"

Nico sighed but gave in. He opened the door and stalked back to his seat, noticing that Dr. Thorn was now wearing headphone when he hadn't previously. He glanced towards Nico when he came back before looking away, taking the earbuds from his ears again.

Nico narrowed his eyes at the man before sitting down, cracking his fingers to fill the silence. Once he couldn't make them crack anymore he looked to Dr. Thorn, his eyes narrowed. "Are you the only one that was listening in to that conversation?"

"Hm?" Percy looked over in confusion before freezing when he saw that Nico was talking to the other man.

Dr. Thorn looked to Nico, a smile tugging at his lips. "I actually didn't know you were gay, Prince Nico. Seems I failed a part of my job. If your father asks, you didn't know about that yet."

"You've been reporting to my father about me?" Nico asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"I've been doing my job, Prince Nico. I do what I need to to avoid getting killed." Dr. Thorn started to type away at his laptop. "And to answer your question, he knows your friend is coming. And he isn't going to kick him out."

Nico scowled but looked away, knowing he couldn't get too mad. Like he had said, this man was doing it to save his own life.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Annabeth and Percy may at first seem to not get along, but it will follow the book a little with their relationship. At first, they may seem like enemies but they'll fall for each other without realizing it.**_

* * *

The plane landed at a small airport at the edge of what looked to be a big city. As they got their bags and piled into the car, Dr. Thorn drove them towards the large buildings. It was cold, colder than it had ever gotten in New York, and the car's heat didn't seem to do much for their shivering forms. They were halfway to the castle when Percy gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at his phone.

"What?" Nico asked, looking over at him. "What's wrong?"

Percy's face broke out into a grin. "Guess what."

"What...?"

"The legal drinking age here. It's sixteen." he shook Nico's arm. "Guess what we're doing later!"

Nico couldn't help but smile. "Why are you so obsessed with the law? I'm the prince, remember?"

Percy's eyes flashed with mischief. "You know what that means?"

"Tonight is going to be fun." Nico agreed. "We just have to get through...whatever we have to do first. Dr. Thorn, what are we doing?"

The man scowled. "My actual name is Henry Andrews, sir."

"Okay. Dr. Thorn, what are we doing?" Nico repeated. "Where are you taking us?"

The guard looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. "To the castle, Prince Itla. Your father would like to meet you and talk to you."

"Oh, great," Nico mumbled. "Just great."

"Hey, it won't be that bad." Percy reasoned. "He might be nice."

Nico stared at him as if he was insane. "Really? You really think he could be nice? Wake up, Percy."

"I was trying to help." Percy defended. "You looked worried."

"How _aren't_ you worried?" Nico reasoned. "He's insane!"

"We haven't met him yet. He might be better than people say." Percy shrugged. "We'll just have to see."

"We'll just have to see..." Nico repeated sullenly.

* * *

The castle was large, with towers reaching towards the sky. Looking like something from the medieval ages, it towered over them as their car pulled to a stop in its circular driveway. Nico looked up at it for a minute before getting out, Percy following. The cold air stung their bones and watered their eyes, but they weren't ready to go in. Not yet.

Dr. Thorn stepped out of the car and opened the trunk, getting their bags out for them. "Prince Nico, shall we go inside?"

"Shall." Percy chuckled to himself as he followed Nico inside, his hands deep in his hoodie's pockets. Despite the cold weather, he wore shorts that he'd wear in the summer. "Let's get inside already."

They followed Dr. Thorn up the large thing of steps before following him through the large doorway, walking into a large parlor that was bigger than their apartment. Two staircases led to an upstairs landing, and various statues showed that the owners were wealthy. Dr. Thorn gave their bags to a couple teenagers than ran up, both dressed in black dress pants and button-down shirts.

Nico looked over at them, stared a little too long at the blond boy. "Where are you bringing those?"

The boy looked up at Nico, looked into his eyes before bowing. "Your rooms, your majesty. Would you like them somewhere else instead?"

"Um...no, that's okay. Our rooms are fine." Nico jabbed Percy in the ribs. "Stop staring like an idiot."

"I'm sorry that this room is bigger than our whole apartment." Percy rubbed when Nico had touched him. "What are your fingers made of?"

"Prince Nico, sorry to interrupt but please follow me." Dr. Thorn was to the far wall, standing in a large doorway. "I'll show you to the meeting room. Your father is waiting for you. Your friend can go to his bedroom."

"And where is that?" Percy gestured around him. "Have you seen the size of this place?"

"Follow the servants. They'll be putting the bags in there. Prince Nico, please follow me." Dr. Thorn started out of the room, leaving Nico no choice but to follow. He glanced back at Percy nervously before disappearing through the doorway, leaving Percy alone with the two blond servants that had been watching them as if they were a TV show.

"Uh...hi." Percy waved awkwardly. "My name's Percy."

"Will Solace." the boy introduced. "My sister is Annabeth."

The girl had the bags over her shoulder as if they didn't weigh a thing. She stared at Percy, her gray eyes calculating. "You're the prince's friend?"

"We grew up as brothers," Percy explained. "My mom adopted him. So...you'll show me where my room is? I know I'll get lost in here."

"If you get lost you're an idiot." Annabeth started to walk out. "This place is like any other castle." She was out the door before Percy could say another word, leaving him alone with Will.

"Sorry about her." Will huffed before rearranging the bags in his arms. "Want to get moving? I can give you a tour after I put these bags down if you want."

"Do you want help carrying them?" Percy asked. "Cause I can help. I'm not the oh so glorified prince."

Will tossed Percy one of the duffel bags. "Let's get going before Annabeth finds us sitting around."

Percy followed him out of the room, followed him through hallways he couldn't help but be in awe at. But even though he had so much to think about with all the beautiful places they passed, he couldn't get his mind off of Annabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Here we go." Will opened the door of the bedroom, having led Percy across the castle and up a staircase. "Prince Nico's bedroom is right next door. Come inside." He stepped in so Percy could also enter, setting the bags down against the wall.

"This is...mine?" Percy looked around him in awe. "You're joking..."

"No, I'm not." Will scratched the back of his neck. He kept against the wall despite the room being huge, with a large four poster bed and at least three other doors. One wall was covered in windows, showing a perfect view of the snow falling. "Do you like it?"

"Are you insane? Of course, I do." Percy sat on the bed and smiled at how soft it was. "But do you think I could get new blankets? I hate the color red. Maybe blue?"

"Um...I'll run it by the king." Will fidgeted with anything near him. "Would you like to go on that tour now? So we can get back in time for Prince Nico to find you."

"Yeah, sure." Percy jumped off the bed. "But first, is there a thermostat in here or something? It's freezing."

Will reached behind him and tapped the white box that seemed to almost blend into the wall. "There. Heat is up. Set to about 70 degrees in here **(21.1 in Celcius I think idk I'm bad at math)**." He whistled. "It's gonna get pretty hot."

"70 degrees sounds amazing." Percy walked back over to Will. "Okay, tour time."

Will led him out of the room and down the hall, pointing out everything as they went. The chapel, the door to the throne room, the dungeons. As they were passing a hall and Will decided not to say anything about it, Percy stook his head down it to see what it was. Guards stood in front of one of the doors, machine guns in their hands and bulletproof vests over their uniforms.

"And over here is-..." Will trailed off as he noticed Percy wasn't next to him. He looked behind him to find Percy standing by that hallway, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Percy. Come here."

"What are those guards guarding?" Percy asked, jogging to catch up with the tan servant. "They look pretty serious."

"Those are the meeting rooms." Will explained. "The room they're guarding is where King Hades is talking to Prince Nico."

Percy glanced back towards the hallway but let Will lead him away. "Do you think Nico is alright?"

"King Hades would never kill him if that's what you're asking." Will kept his hands buried in his pockets. Every time they passed a window he'd gaze out it longingly, no doubt aching to be out in the sun instead of in the dust of the castle. "He's the heir. King Hades needs him alive, as horrible as that sounds."

"Well, I guess that's good." Percy sighed. "I just wish Nico had a better dad, you know?"

Will nodded. "I do know." He stared at the sun when they got to a large window, stared at the beautiful snow he so badly wanted to show the newly arrived Prince. "Things'll get better."

* * *

Percy sat in the large bedroom, his dark hair wet from the shower. He sat with his back to the door so he could watch out the windows, the snow having started to fall in a whirlwind of wonder. Nico wasn't back yet and he had started to worry. What could be taking him so long? A simple talk didn't last hours, right?

"Percy." Will knocked on the door before coming in, his blond hair darkened with dirt. "It's lunchtime if you want to come eat with me and Annabeth."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Percy got up and headed over to Will. "Will? Is Annabeth...cool? She seemed to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you." Will led him out. "She's just...Annabeth. She'll warm up to you. Just give it time."

Percy sighed. "Willllllll... You're supposed to give me advice."

Will stopped walking, his eyes wide as he turned to look at Percy. "You like Annabeth? Relationship like?"

"Woah, no need to preach to the whole hallway here." Percy held his hands up in defeat.

"I'm sorry we're talking about my sister here." Will protested. "My very terrifying, library-loving sister."

"She likes reading?" Percy's eyes lit up. "Tell me more about her?"

Will looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why would I tell you everything? That'd take the whole point away from getting to know someone. Ask her yourself. Here, I'll start the conversation."

"Woah, Woah!" Percy ran after Will's retreating form. "Don't do that!"

Will ran down a staircase, the walls turning to stone as they entered a large part of the basement. "Too late, Percy."

"William!" Percy followed closely, following him through another hallway and into what looked to be a cafeteria. Other servants sat at the circular tables, eating food that barely looked edible. Will was heading for a table in the corner where Annabeth sat, reading a book in what looked to be a different language.

"Hey, Annie." Will greeted. He sat beside her, breathing heavily from the long run. "Percy here-"

"Was just wondering if, um...if you like swimming." Percy cut in, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to finish the lie. "Cause, um...I've been asking around to see if anyone knows a cool place to swim here and nobody does. Do...Do you?"

"A cool place to swim?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Didn't Will show you the pool?"

"There's a pool?!" Percy perked up immediately. "Where?"

"Westside, second floor." Annabeth glared at Will before returning to her book. "Now, let's eat before we go back to work. King Hades should be back soon in time to yell at us before bed."

"King Hades sounds like a maniac," Percy muttered to himself.

"That's because he is." Annabeth agreed. "Just wait until you meet him."

Silently, Percy hoped he never would have to.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico sat across from his father, sat across from the large man with his hands in his lap. How could that man possibly be his father? Crown, suit, pale skin and sunken eyes. He eyed Nico as if was nothing more than an object, as if he had just received his package and was making sure it wasn't damaged.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour, Nico keeping his gaze steady. He stared into Hades' eyes, made sure the older man knew he wasn't scared. He wasn't going to be scared of a coward, a coward who was too scared to even raise his own son.

Nico finally got bored and spoke up, his arms now crossed over his chest. "What do you want?"

Hades smirked. "So you can talk."

"Just tell me what you want, Hades. You flew me across the world and all you've done is stare at me." Nico glared at him. "Now tell me, what do you want?"

Hades' eyes narrowed. "There are rules. What I say goes. Other than that, everyone should listen to you. But they'll always follow my orders first. Second, don't go into the dungeons. Got it?"

Nico nodded. "Simple enough."

"Now, go." Hades gestured to the door. "I have work to do. Just stay alive and stay away from me."

"You flew me across the world for that? Are you kidding me?" Nico stood up as his anger got the best of him. "You really are a bastard! You took me away from home for that?!"

"I thought I said to go out, now." Hades sighed. "You don't listen well, do you? Fine, I'll have to make a deal. If you don't listen to me then your little friend won't be around much longer. What was his name? Percy?"

Nico clenched his fists, kept himself from punching Hades. "You really are an evil king. An asshole. Just wait until it's my turn to rule this place."

"You speak like it's going to happen soon." Hades tilted his head as he watched Nico. "Now get out before I hunt down your friend. Your choice."

It took all of Nico's strength to walk out instead of starting a fight, which he would later thank himself for when his anger was gone. But for now, he cursed himself on the way out as he stormed down the halls that he knew nothing about. Left turn, right turn, up a staircase and over a walkway. Anything to get him away from the man who claimed to be his father.

It was Will Solace who eventually found him curled up on one of the hallway benches, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped tight around himself. Nico's dark hair covered his face but Will could hear him crying, hear the small gasps of air that came from the young teenager.

"Prince Nico?" Will sat beside Nico as if he was sitting beside a bomb. "Are you okay?"

Nico snuck a glance at Will before burying his head back into his knees. "I hate him."

"King Hades?"

Nico nodded. "Hate his filthy ass."

"You agree with about ninety percent of the population." Will sat back and crossed his ankles. "What'd he say, if you don't mind me asking? You definitely don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Prince Nico. I'm just a servant. But I'm trying to help and sometimes talking about it helps."

"He's an asshole." Nico's fists tightened and a steady stream of blood dripped from his right hand. "Only cares about himself. Flew me all across the damn world to tell me to stay out of his sight until he dies. Threatened to hurt Percy if I don't listen to him."

"Oh..." Will watched Nico before reaching into his small strap-on bag, pulling out an ace bandage. "Can I see your right hand, your majesty?"

"What...?" Nico looked at his hand before letting it fall to his side. "Whatever."

Will cleaned the crescent-shaped cuts with an alcohol wipe before wrapping Nico's hand, making sure to do it well before gently laying in back on the bench. "There you go, your majesty. It shouldn't hurt much anymore."

"My hand isn't the pain that's bothering me," Nico whispered into his knees, his tears having turned to the emptiness of depression. "It's not _that_ pain that hurts."

"I know." Will put his supplies away before moving a hand to Nico's back. "I know, Prince Nico. Trust me, I know."

Nico laughed without humor. "I doubt you've been in my position before. You seem to have a perfect life."

A thin smile crept over Will's face. "I'm afraid you're wrong, your majesty. I'm a servant, remember? It's not a job you want or sign up for. Me and Annabeth were bought by King Hades. We were in the human trafficking system for a while. I was a part of the Black Market, and not the safe part. We were born into it."

"He bought you?" Nico finally looked up from his knees to meet Will's face. "He actually bought you, instead of arresting who was selling you?"

Will nodded. "You've got that right. Every servant you meet here is going to have that kind of background. That's why this city is the highest human trafficking center in the world. There's good business here."

"Not when I'm king." Nico muttered to himself. "I won't let that happen."

Will zipped his bag before giving Nico a small smile. "You'll be a good king. Just hang in there, okay?"

Nico wiped away his tears. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Nico walked into Percy's room with his hands deep in his pockets. Percy was busy getting a swimsuit on, his bags unpacked and scattered across the room. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming." Percy looked around before grabbing a beach towel. "Annabeth said there was a pool. I'm going to go find it. How'd the talk go?"

"Horrible," Nico admitted. "Basically said to just stay alive, do whatever, and stay out of his way."

Percy whistled. "That isn't too bad. We have money and a castle at our disposal, Nico. It could be fun."

"I still miss home." Nico sat on Percy's bed. "Nice room."

"I know, right?" Percy sat next to him. "Still want to go out tonight?"

Nico nodded. "I need alcohol."

"Not too much." Percy sighed. "What about swimming?"

"If I may interrupt, your majesty, there is no pool." Will cut in, his eyes on Nico. "Annabeth was messing with Percy."

"Well, that's just great!" Percy huffed in annoyance. "I was looking forward to that!"

Nico laughed. Hard. "That's amazing. Rich."

Percy sullenly started to get changed. "We're finding a pool, Nico. I miss swimming already."

"Sure, Percy. Let's just travel across this freezing country and find a pool." Nico replied sarcastically. "That'll be a great way to spend our night."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Fine, we won't. But I'm wearing my swimshorts under my clothes just incase."

"You do that." Nico stood up and stretched his back. "Let's get a move on. I want a drink."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Percy threw a jacket on before going to Nico.

As they exited the room Nico turned to look at Will, his eyes moving over the blond's body. "What are you waiting for? Get Annabeth and come on."

"Co...come with you?" Will stuttered. " _Me_?"

Nico nodded. "A night on the town. We just need to find Annabeth and we'll be on our way. And you need to get a jacket or something."

"I'll meet you at the front door, your majesty." Will bowed before sprinting from the room, leaving Nico and Percy alone to try and find their way to the front door. Twists and turns, sidetracks, a door they tried opening but ended up being locked. They finally found their way and walked up right as Annabeth and Will did, sighing in relief.

"Thank god!" Percy spread his arms. "We got lost."

"Of course you did." Annabeth had a book in one hand and a jacket in the other. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever a good place is for a night on the town." Percy smiled at her. "You'll have fun, don't worry."

"Come on, let's get going." Nico opened the door and made his way out. "Will, show me where the nearest bar is."

Will glanced at his sister before running to catch up with Nico, leaving Percy and Annabeth to trail behind. "Are you sure, your majesty?"

"Five hundred percent positive." Nico looked up at the sky. "I need my mind cleared. I don't want to think about my father right now."

"You'll have to think about him eventually, your majesty." Will kept his coat tight around him as he walked towards the downtown streets. "It isn't something that will go away."

"I'm aware, William. And I still want to drink. I've done it before." Nico kept his eyes forward. "I'm legal here. What's your problem?"

"I just...I just don't like when people are drunk, sir. I hate it. They don't think and they can...they can get violent. I've seen it and so has Annabeth. We hate it." Will stared down at his soaked feet, the snow having gone through his poorly made shoes. "That's why I wish you could change your mind, your majesty, but I can't change it for you."

Nico reached over and grabbed Will's hand, smiling at the small gloves he felt. "You should be used to this weather and you're having a worse time out here than me."

"I'm inside most of the time, Prince Nico." Will's face was beet red as he faltered in his steps. "What are you doing, your majesty?"

"Making you feel better. And stop calling me that." Nico commanded. "My name is Nico."

Will smiled. "Okay, Nico."

As they walked next to each other, hand in hand, Percy and Annabeth followed in silence. Annabeth now had her jacket on against the cold wind, her fingers trying to button it as her other hand kept hold of her book.

"Do you want me to help?" Percy offered. "I can hold the book if you want."

"I stole it from the royal library. I'm not risking you ruining it." Annabeth sighed. "Will you button me, please?"

They stopped walking so Percy could button her coat for her, his fingers twitching ever so slightly near the top. Once he was finished he stepped back and looked at a job well done, an aloof smile on his face. "There you go, Annabeth."

"I guess I should thank you." Annabeth gave him a rare smile before continuing on her way. "Hurry up or we're going to get lost."

"Wait, Annabeth." Percy grabbed her arm. "Can I ask you something?"

Annabeth huffed in annoyance but stopped walking again. "Okay, sure. What do you need to know?"

Percy watched her and tried not to let his hands shake too much. "Um...you like reading? You're smart and you're always with a book. I was just wondering why because I've never liked it before."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You stopped me in the middle of the street, in the middle of the snow, to ask me why I like reading?"

"Sounds about right."

Annabeth chuckled to herself. "Percy, you're a strange one. You want to know the truth? Growing up, Will and I...we didn't have a good life. Once we were bought I taught myself how to read here. I would sneak into the library and borrow whatever I wanted. Queen Maria, Prince Nico's mother, she would always allow me to."

"She sounds like a good person." Percy shivered in the falling snow. "So you like books because they've been a recent opportunity to you?"

Annabeth held the book closer to her chest. "Have you ever read a book for fun, Percy?"

Percy shook his head.

"Read one for fun," Annabeth commanded. "Then you'll see why I read."

"I don't have a book to read..." Percy admitted. "Can I borrow one of yours?"

Annabeth stuffed the book she held into Percy's hands. "There. Just don't destroy it, okay? It's a really good one. I've read it about five times now."

" _Five times_?" Percy looked stunned. "There's no way I can-"

"Read it once. If you don't like it, do a different one." Annabeth looked down the street and sighed. "They're gone. Who knows where they went."

"Adventure to find them?" Percy offered.

Annabeth took a scarf from her pocket and wrapped it around her neck. "I always come prepared."


	11. Chapter 11

"This is what you do for fun?" Nico questioned, bruises now lining most of his body. "It's suicide!"

Will hauled him to his feet, the ice skates causing Nico to slip into Will's arms. They stared at each other for a minute before Will started to skate again, taking Nico with him. "I'll keep you from falling."

Nico's face was darker than the blood the dripped from one of his cuts. "William Solace, you are not going to use this as an excuse to hug me."

"And why not?" Will questioned. "It seems like a pretty good excuse to me."

"A pretty good excuse? It's cliche!" Nico protested. "You need to think of a better one."

"Fine. As a medical partner in training at the castle's infirmary, I can't stand to allow the prince to get any more hurt. So you let me hold you while we skate or we stop." he pointed to a cut of Nico's face. "You scarred your flawless face."

"William Solace!" Nico looked up into the night sky. "I'm going to kill you before this date is over!"

"Date?" Will perked up. "Does that mean you're buying me dinner?"

"You're telling me your middle name so it's easier to yell at you." Nico hid his face in Will's chest. "I feel like I'll be doing that a lot."

"Dinner it is." Will's own cheeks were red with blush. "I can't wait. I'm starving."

"I am getting the hang of this first," Nico stated. "And we need to find Percy and Annabeth eventually."

"They'll be fine." Will wrapped an arm around Nico's waist. "Come on, let's do this. Move one foot forward..."

* * *

"We're getting away with it!" Percy ran down the alley with Annabeth, their hands clasped tightly. "I can't believe it!"

"Keep running!" Annabeth pulled him along, her blonde hair trailing behind her. A laugh escaped her lips, a laugh of pure joy. "They're faster than they look!"

"They look like they just ate a whole zoo!" Percy's feet smacked against the brick pavement, making noises that bounced off the walls and filled their ears. "There's no way they can run fast!"

"If you stop running then you're dead! I've got a plan!" Annabeth pulled Percy closer. "Fire escape up ahead. Jump and grab a hold of it."

"That's so cliche!" Percy stole a glance behind them. "They'll see us."

"Percy, I know them. They won't bother looking up." Annabeth dropped his hand as they made their way to the fire escape, her feet dying to a slow jog. She jumped up and grabbed onto the cold metal, hauling herself onto the landing. Percy was right behind her but was less graceful, almost dropping the bag that he carried.

Once they were both laying on the cold metal, they watched the policemen run down the alley, not sparing a glance towards where the two teenagers lay. When they were out of earshot, Annabeth and Percy burst out laughing once again.

"My ribs hurt!" Percy gasped for breath. "Oh god, I've never laughed so hard."

"You're missing out." Annabeth's thin hair fell over Percy's chest, rising with each breath. "Oh god, that was amazing. Americans can have fun, I guess."

Percy caught his breath for some time before sitting up, leaning his back against the brick building. "We went through all of that for a good meal. Are you going to eat with me or not?"

"A good meal?" Annabeth opened the bag before pulling wrapped burgers out. "We stole McDonald's and a bottle of wine and you call that a good meal?"

Percy cracked up laughing again, causing her to join in. They leaned against each other for some time, enjoying the other's company as they laughed about the night's events. Everything seemed light, everything seemed peaceful. Everything was okay.

"You know, McDonald's is Nico's favorite restaurant," Percy spoke up, grabbing a burger. "He eats it every chance he gets."

"You learn something new every day." Annabeth ate her burger more hesitant. "Open that bottle of wine, Percy."

Percy grabbed the bottle and smashed the top against the brick wall. "There, open."

Annabeth laughed again. "You idiot, there might be glass in the wine now."

"Only one way to find out." Percy raised the bottle to his lips and drank, his throat tickling from the new liquid. "It's good. Have some."

Annabeth took the bottle and drank some, her head leaning back against the wall. "You know, you're not half bad, Percy."

"You aren't, either, Annabeth." Percy agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dinner was good." Nico held Will's hand as they walked back to the castle. "Can we do it again some time?"

"Of course." Will beamed. "Of course, Pri-...Nico."

"Good job. I'm just Nico, not prince." Nico looked up at the castle as they came into view of the large building. "I hate what I was born into."

"We had fun tonight, though." Will put in. "That's good. It wouldn't have happened if you were born anywhere else."

"True." Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Course, Nico." Will kept him close, shivering in the cold air. "Go ahead."

"Are you happy?" Nico wondered. "As a servant, I mean. Are you happy here?"

Will remained silent. "What do you think?"

"You seemed pretty happy tonight." Nico mused. "At the ice rink and the restaurant. But when we first met you looked kind of scared."

"I'm scared of King Hades." Will admitted. "But I'm not of you or anybody else. Just him. And I don't see him a lot so it's okay."

Nico nodded in acceptance. "He seems...moody, but lonely. He likes to be alone."

"He pushed everyone away." Will entered the castle close to Nico's side. "Do you need help to your room?"

Nico nodded. "Yes, please. This castle is confusing as hell."

"It isn't that bad." Will replied. "But I've had awhile to memorize it. And you've seen how smart Annabeth is."

"Where are they?" Nico wondered. "Should we look for them?"

"If they're not back by midnight." Will reasoned. "Then you can probably send a guard looking for them."

"I can do that?" Nico smiled. "Wow, that's cool."

Will laughed. "Yeah, you can do that." He opened the door to Nico's room, it even nicer than Percy's. The main color was red, the bedsheets looking like blood. "This okay?"

"Looks as evil as my father's soul." Nico laid on the bed. "Comfortable, though. Will you stay up with me to make sure they get home?"

"Yeah, sure." Will sat next to him. He glanced towards the closet with a nervous twitch, his hands in his lap. "Is it warm enough for you in here?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Nico buried himself in the blankets. "So comfortable..."

Will smiled. "Are you going to fall asleep?"

Nico sat up with the blankets wrapped around him. "No. But we need to do something to keep me awake."

"Explore secret passages?" Will offered. "That should give you nightmares."

"Cool, let's do it." Nico jumped to his feet.

"I was joking." Will whimpered. "Please don't make me."

Nico laughed. "Are you scared?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Don't make me go."

Nico smirked. "Where's the passage, Will?"

"Not telling you." Will crossed his arms. "You're going to make me go in it. I regret saying it in the first place."

"Please?" Nico begged. "Pretty please? Just tell me where. You won't be going alone."

Will stood up, his legs shaking beneath him. "You owe me, you know."

Nico grabbed his hand. "Lead me. I have my phone for a flashlight."

"You're going to need it." Will pulled Nico to the closet. "Half door in the back. There's one in each closet. Said to lead to somewhere in the exact middle of the castle."

Nico's eyes lit up. "You're serious?"

Will nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Has anyone explored it before?" Nico wondered, throwing the clothes back into the room so they could see better.

Will dodged the clothes. "Nope. You'll be the first."

"Oh, I am so pumped for this." Nico could barely contain his excitement. "This is going to be amazing!" He kneeled next to the door, tracing his hand over the edges. "Should I open it?"

"Even if I say no you're going to do it." Will moved next to Nico. "Just be careful. Your dad will kill me if you get hurt."

"Relax, relax." Nico pulled the door open, straining his muscles but finally getting it. Clouds of dust settled over him, revealing what looked to be a black tunnel. He got his phone out and turned the flashlight on, illuminating the way. "You ready, Will?"

Will's face stood out in the light. "Nico, before you do this... Can I ask you something?"

Nico nodded, trying to see further into the tunnel. "Sure."

"Can...can we...um...can we...date?" Will stuttered. "Like...like be boyfriends."

"Yeah, sure." Nico hid his blush with the darkness, felt himself relaxing as if he was a shadow himself. "You ready to do this, now?"

Will smiled. "Ready."

* * *

"Are you going to the ball?" Annabeth asked, stumbling alongside Percy as they made their way to the castle. The wine bottle had been emptied, leaving them to its expense.

"What ball?" Percy shivered as the wind blew stronger.

"For Prince Nico's coronation." Annabeth missed a step but caught herself. "King Hades is surprising him."

Percy's eyes lit up. "A ball, huh? So like a big party?"

Annabeth nodded. "But you need a date."

"Oh." Percy faltered. "I don't have one."

"Find one," Annabeth replied.

"You're a girl." Percy looked to her. "And I like you. Will you be my date? Are you allowed to?"

"You're not going to remember asking me in the morning." Annabeth sighed. "But sure. I'll humor you for now. But you better ask me again."

"Note taken." Percy grinned. "I see the castle."

"That's a church, Percy."

"Then I see a church!" Percy declared.


	13. Chapter 13

"A dead end?! Are you kidding me?!" Nico hit the wall in frustration. "I climbed through this filthy excuse for a secret passage to hit a dead end?!"

Will barely held back his laughter. "Sorry for getting your hopes up, Nico."

"Ugh..." Nico laid his head in the dirt. "Now we have to crawl all the way back."

"You're the one that insisted we come." Will reminded him. "I didn't sign up for this."

"You signed up for all the stupid shit I do when you asked to date me." Nico started to crawl back the way they came. "Remember that."

Will followed, his arms full of dirt and spider webs. "It's worth it, though."

Nico smiled, knowing Will couldn't see his expression. "Good."

* * *

"There you are!" Will ran to greet Annabeth, his nose wrinkling when he smelled the wine that seemed to have spilled on her shirt. "Where were you? I finally got Nico to sleep but he was worrying about Percy all night."

Annabeth looked up at him, having been sitting on the cot she used as a bed. "Percy and I explored the city. What's so wrong about that?"

"You got drunk." Will replied bluntly.

"And? I'm old enough, Will." Annabeth rubbed her aching head. "Though I admit, for my first time drinking I got a lot down before getting drunk." She looked up at the small window, her eyes narrowing at the thin slice of sunlight. "What time is it?"

"Almost breakfast." Will brought her a change of clothes. "I would shower if I was you."

Annabeth snatched the clothes and stood up, stretching her back. "How'd your night go? When I got in here you were sleeping with your pillow. Acting like it was Nico?"

Will blushed. "Annabeth-"

"Relax, I was joking." she moved towards the bathroom. "You're going to be late for work, you know."

"So are you." Will straightened his clothes out. "I'll meet you down there?"

"Yeah, I'll just skip breakfast." Annabeth disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Will alone in the bedroom. All the other servants had left, having gone to work the moment they woke up. Nobody dared be late on a day like this.

* * *

Nico stared down at Percy's sleeping form, holding a glass of water as he contemplated on using it. Percy was laying on the floor of his bedroom, not even having made it to the bed. No blankets, shoes still on. A look of a drunken night gone late.

"You idiot." Nico poured the cup of water over Percy's face. "Time for your hangover."

Percy's eyes flew open, his long eyelashes holding droplets of water. He looked up at Nico, the pain of his headache starting to crash down on him. "Nico..."

"You're the one that got drunk, not me." Nico set the cup on the table. "You need to get ready. Breakfast is soon."

"I don't want breakfast." Percy covered his eyes. "I want sleep."

"Too bad for you." Nico kicked his side. "Up. You have to tell me what happened last night when we lost you."

"What's to tell?" Percy sat up, his eyes closed. "Annabeth and I stole some McDonald's, ate it, got drunk, walked back here. I don't remember much."

"Of course you don't." Nico sat next to him. "I hung out with Will."

"You have that look..." Percy had opened his eyes to look Nico up and down. "Please tell me...no..." Percy grinned. "You got with him? Nico!"

Nico quickly covered Percy's mouth. "Shut up!"

Percy started laughing, hard. "Oh god, this is amazing. Absolutely amazing! What did you do with him? Please tell me you didn't have another one night stand."

Nico wrinkled his nose. "First of all, Will wouldn't be a one night stand. Second of all, we didn't...do that. We may have kissed but that's it. Oh, and he...asked me to date him. I said yes."

Percy shook his head. "How are you always the first to find someone to date? Annabeth is...scary."

Nico started laughing, this time, his hand on his stomach. "You find her scary? You're doomed, Percy."

Percy was about to retort when a knock came at the door, rushed. "Prince Nico?" A quiet voice, timid and shy. "Are you in there, your majesty? You weren't in your room and I have nowhere else to look..."

"I'm here." Nico elbowed Percy before looking back to the door. "Come in. What's up?"

A female servant opened the door, taking a minute to bow before walking over to Nico. She handed him an envelope, the wax seal as red as blood. "That's from your father, your majesty."

"Thanks..." Nico made sure she was gone before tearing the letter open. "Let's bet on what it says."

"Probably kicking us out." Percy laid down. "My head still hurts..."

"Take a pill." Nico unfolded the paper and read it over, his lips twitching as he got further in. "Invited to a ball...after a coronation...dates needed for any guests..."

Percy perked his head up. "Ball? When?"

Nico crumbled the paper in his hands. "I have a coronation today..."

"Cool."

"Not cool." Nico scowled. "I don't want to be public."

"You'll be fine. You'll fully be a prince. Royalty's gotta be awesome." Percy rolled onto his stomach. "Now go away, I'm sleeping."

Nico let him sleep, let his feet carry him away from Percy's room. He needed to be alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Soft crying, the sound of something dripping onto the floor. Heavy breaths, a metallic scent. A scene Will didn't want to open a door to. A scene Will knew he had to stop.

"Hello? Who's in there?" he edged the door opened, surprised to find it unlocked. "Hello?"

The room was dark, as dark as the nights the moon refused to shine. He could see a slumped form sitting in the middle of the room, see their labored breaths. The scent became stronger.

"Um...are you okay?" Will took a step into the room, holding the broom he had as a weapon. "Are you bleeding?"

"Will?" the voice was low, strangled, full of pain. "Will, is that you?"

"Nico?" Will lowered the broom but kept his guard up. "Nico, what are you doing in here in the dark? This side of the castle is abandoned."

"Then why are you cleaning it?" Nico accused, his voice heavy with pain.

"I...I'm just doing as I was told..." Will took another step forward, then another. "Nico, are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Nico muttered. "Will...just leave me alone, okay? I just want to be alone."

"I doubt that's true." Will knelt beside Nico, his heart dropping when he saw the pool of blood on the ground. "Nico, what did you do?"

"It was an accident." Nico turned away from him. He clenched a towel around his wrist, clenched a towel soaked with blood. "I didn't mean to do that much."

"Nico...what happened? You were happy earlier." Will opened his bag. "Come on, let me fix you up."

"I don't want you to fix me up. I want you to leave me alone." Nico hissed. "Nobody else has a problem with that. Why the hell do you?"

"Why do I care about leaving you alone? Because I care about you, Nico." Will set his supplies on the ground. "I really do. Nothing you can do will push me away."

"Want to test it?"

"Nico. Wrist. Now." Will held his hand out for Nico's injured arm. "I'm not joking. We can have this conversation later, after you aren't bleeding out."

Nico reluctantly moved his arm to Will's grasp. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Will began to fix him up as much as he could. "You wanna tell me why you're in here crying?"

Nico shook his head. "I'm not crying."

"Fine, do you want to tell me why you're upset?"

Nico shook his head again. "Nope."

Will sighed. "Fine, I'll ask Percy."

"No, you won't." Nico hissed. "Don't ask him."

"I will if I have to to make sure my boyfriend is okay." Will bandaged Nico's wrist before kissing the bandage. "Because I care about you."

Nico watched Will out of the corner of his eye, a tear glistening on his pale lip. "You...you're really stubborn. You know that?"

Will smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Nico turned away. "There's a ball tonight."

"Oh, you found out." Will grinned. "It was supposed to be a surprise, that's why I didn't tell you."

"It's for my coronation..." Nico said slowly. "My coronation, publicly broadcasted..."

Will's smile dropped. "You don't want it to be public?"

"I don't want to only be known as that asshole's son!" Nico gripped onto his hair. "Everything's going to change! Percy's friends will hate him, my sort of friends will hate me, my adoptive parents will be hated. I'm going to ruin everyone I love!"

Will cleared his throat. "You know what I say to that?"

"What?" Nico snapped. "What could you possibly say to make that better?"

"You're scared they're going to hate you, right?"

Nico nodded.

"Then live to make sure that there's no way that's possible, no matter how cheesy that sounds." Will shrugged. "If you knew Mother Teresa was King Hades' daughter, would you hate her? No, because of how awesome she is. So let people know you're awesome."

"I'm nowhere near Mother Teresa." Nico scowled. "I'm not a saint. I'm not even a Catholic."

"Is she a saint?" Will narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Has she been made a saint yet?"

"I don't know. You're the Catholic, not me." Nico let himself smile. "God, Will, way to know your religion."

"My religion isn't focused on Mother Teresa." Will looked to him. "How did you know I was Catholic?"

"Lucky guess."

"That's a lie and even your father would know it."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You wear a cross necklace. I got a lucky guess from that."

"That's more believable." Will moved a hand to Nico's cheek, the younger boy flinching but letting him. He wiped away a tear, traced his finger over Nico's pale skin. "You said you're not a Catholic?"

"Athiest." Nico closed his eyes. "I've been through a lot of shit."

"So have I."

"Yeah, well, I'm not as strong as you, I guess." Nico leaned towards Will's hand. "I mean, I can't help I don't believe. I just never did. Nothing ever happened to make me."

"Understandable." Will stared at Nico's lips. "Do you hate me for my religion, though?"

Nico rolled his eyes under closed lids. "No. You're not homophobic because of it so what's there to hate? Are you sexist?"

Will laughed. "No."

"Then there's nothing to hate about it." Nico decided. "Do you hate me because I'm atheist?"

"How could I?" Will moved closer to him. "I...I really do like you, Nico."

"Prove it."

"H-Hm?" Will felt his face crawling with fire.

"You heard me." Nico cracked his eyes open. "You like me? Prove it."

Will kissed him, kissed him with everything he could. Nico kissed back the same, felt himself relax into the arms of this boy, of this servant that grew up so far away. Into the arms of a servant that he couldn't help but fall for, fall for harder than he had anyone in his life.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: so for the question from the guest about Annabeth I'm sorry but I reread the whole thing and I didn't find signs of Annabeth in any of the early chapters so I'm sorry but idk what you're talking about?**_

* * *

Percy paced down the hallway, paced until he was certain there'd be a mark from where his feet continously stepped. Nico had said he needed a date, a date to take with him. He only wanted to bring one person, could only think of this one person.

But would Annabeth want to go with someone like him?

"Think Percy, think, think!" Percy smacked his forehead. "How do you ask her? Your mom taught you this, you idiot!"

"Um...sir?" a servant that seemed to be older than him and Nico combined stepped into the hallway. "Are you okay?"

Percy smiled sheepishly, stopping his pacing. "Yeah, sorry. Girl problems."

"Girl problems?" the old man smiled. "What's the problem? I've had a fair share of girl problems in my life, I can say. They aren't always the easiest."

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Asking her to the ball."

"The ball? Well, that's easy." he leaned against his broom. "Ask her to go. If she looks like she'll say no, just say as friends."

"Isn't that really cliche?" Percy asked. "Because it sounds too easy."

"It may be cliche for a normal teenage girl, but I doubt the one you're looking for is normal." he smiled. "Not if you're looking for a servant, that is. None of these girls have lived normal lives."

"I'm...I'm looking for Annabeth." Percy sighed. "Do you know her? Will's sister?"

"Annabeth, Will's sister." he laughed softly. "Yes, I do. She's never been asked out before, I can say. You'll be the first. So nothing will be cliche for her."

Percy's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really."

Percy smiled. "Thanks, uh...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The old man sighed, his smile suddenly gone. "I'm not sure. King Hades gives us numbers. Those are our names. Without a family to call me my real name, I've slowly forgotten it." He smiled again, but sadness lingered there. "My number is 2400."

"You need a name." Percy eyed him closely. "How about...Bob? Yeah, your name can be Bob. Bob Jackson."

"Bob..." he gave Percy a grateful smile. "Yes, I am Bob. I...I have a name."

"And my name's Percy." Percy held his hand out. "Thank you for all the help, Bob."

Bob, still looking quite thankful about his new name, shook Percy's hand. "Yes, yes, anything I can do. Thank you, Percy, for talking. It's been awhile since I've talked to anyone."

"Hey, I'm here whenever." Percy took his hand back. "My room is right next to Nico's."

"Prince Nico? You're Prince Nico's friend?" Bob's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't know. I would have been more polite-"

"Please don't be scared of me." Percy cut in. "I'm just his friend. We grew up as brothers back in New York. It's not like I'm working for that king of yours. I'm just an American."

Bob visibly relaxed. "How is your friend handling it, finding a new family? It seems to be hard."

"It has been, trust me." Percy smiled. "But we're figuring it out. I...I'm going to go ask her, now, I think. Do you know where she'd be by any chance?"

"Annabeth?" Bob looked around them. "Probably preparing for the ball tonight. I would try the ballroom, the kitchens, the sitting rooms. Anything that needs to be prepared."

Percy nodded. "Thanks, Bob." He walked off after saying goodbye, unaware that the girl in question had been watching silently all along.

* * *

Percy walked through the town, going from shop to shop. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, he got a suit for the ball. After another hour, he found a flower shop. He bought her a bouquet of roses (could you really go wrong with roses?) and a small card to attach to them. He wanted to ask her, was terrified to ask her, knew he'd have to do it in time for her to get ready.

But how?

Percy didn't know how much was on the credit card he knicked from Nico, but it had been enough so far. So, with one last look behind him, he bought a gallon of ice cream and proceeded back to the castle. Asking around for servants, knocking on doors, finally ending up in front of the door said to be home to Annabeth.

A quick knock, a shaking hand, a smile to greet the girl with. When Annabeth opened the door, she was in her servant's attire but wearing mismatched high heels. "Yeah?"

"Um..." Percy held the flowers and ice cream out for her to take. "Do you, um, do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Annabeth stared at the ice cream before smiling. "Why else would I be trying to find shoes that fit me? Go get some spoons and bring that ice cream in, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Annabeth took the flowers and ice cream. "Describes you perfectly. Now go get spoons while I try to find my dress."

Percy smiled. "Yeah, okay."


	16. Chapter 16

Long dresses, high heels, suits and tuxedos, the long aisles of the cathedral. Nico stood beside his father at the front, let himself be crowned in front of all those at the church and all those watching on TV. At his request, Will Solace was in the front row and kept him sane.

The crown was heavy, red and black. It stunk of blood and was sticky to prove it. On his head, it felt as if the weight of the world was resting upon him. Who ever wanted to be prince? Who ever wanted to be king? No freedom would ever come with it.

The applause, the fake happiness radiating from the crowd. Hades' large figure looming over him. The feeling as if he was going to throw up. The ceremony was nothing more, nothing less.

It was at the ball with shaking hands and failing legs did Nico meet the people he was destined to reign over. At least a hundred had come for the large event, their heels exchanged for dancing shoes and their suitcoats left in their cars. Nico watched them dance from his throne, the throne that was right next to his father. It sickened him to sit so close to that man, but it didn't feel too dangerous. Hades himself was smiling, watching the dancing as if it were more entertaining than anything else he had seen.

Finally, Nico found it in himself to speak. The crown was crushing him, his soul was slipping out. His bandaged wrists ached and he could almost smell the blood from them. "Sir?"

Hades glanced over at his son. "What? Do you not like the party? It's thrown for the prince when he comes of age to be crowned. It's a pleasantry. If you had been raised here, then you would have known."

Nico shut his mouth, not knowing whether to thank him or be rude. He put on this pleasantry for him, actually did something nice, but blamed it on Nico for not knowing. It was Hades' fault he grew up in America, but apparently, nothing was his fault in his eyes.

"May I talk to you later, sir?" Nico finally asked. "Privately, if you don't mind."

Hades looked his son over. "Hmm...very well. After the party should be fine. Now, are you going to sit up here the whole time or dance with that boyfriend of yours?"

Nico felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and shock. "H-How-"

"Did I know?" Hades laughed. "He told me. He had to if he knew what was good for him."

Nico looked to Will, who stood in the corner of the room in his servant attire, ready to help anyone in need of it.

"Don't worry, son." Hades leaned back on his throne. "Why don't you go dance with him? If you've bothered to look up your home country, you would have seen that this was the first country to legalize gay marriage. A stupid decree. It should be common sense that the marriage would be fine, but so many people were idiots and thought otherwise. I didn't think I even had to legalize it until two young men came to me, asking me to."

Nico tried to fit all the pieces together, suddenly realizing that his father wasn't a great talker as they always said the king would be. "You're for gay rights?"

"It was always fine with me," Hades replied. "But apparently it wasn't with everyone. I had to put a law out there for something that should have just been common sense. Did I have to make a law for straight marriages? Nope. Then why for gays? As soon as I found out about those two gentlemen, I made the law and had it carried out."

Nico couldn't stop himself from smiling. "So...I can go dance with Will?"

Hades nodded. "I don't see why not."

Nico jumped from his throne and marched towards the crowd. He passed Percy and Annabeth, who were dancing to the slow song that burst from the speakers. Percy kept stepping on Annabeth's toes, but the blonde girl didn't get too mad. Instead, she kept trying to correct his posture as the night went on.

"Perfect couple," Nico muttered to himself. He waved to Percy before getting to the corner where Will stood. As soon as Will saw him, his blue eyes lit up.

"Nico!" Will ran to meet him. "Hi."

"Hi, Will." Nico grinned. "Dad said we can dance. Do you want to?"

Will's eyes widened. "What? You...and a servant...oh, what will the people think...?"

"Will." Nico grabbed his shoulders. "Dad doesn't mind so I doubt anything will turn out bad. Okay? And who cares what they think. I want to dance with you."

Will looked into Nico's eyes, that simple act calming him. "Okay... I...I want to dance with you, too."

Nico grinned. "Glad the feeling is mutual. Though I've never...danced before. Not a slow dance or ballroom dance or anything."

"Me neither." Will admitted. "Do you want to just...try? Copy off of others?"

"Sure." Nico glanced around them. "Do you want to stay here at first before going onto the dance floor?"

Will nodded. He looked to the other dancers before moving his arm around Nico's waist. "I think this is right?"

Nico shrugged. "Looks right." He moved his hands to Will's shoulders. "Is this too uncomfortable?"

Will looked back to the dance floor. "I think we're supposed to hold hands. Like, you hold my shoulder and I hold your waist. The other hand is to hold the other person's hand."

Nico eyed him closely before moving his left hand off of Will's shoulder. Will grabbed Nico's hand with his own, leaving only one hand on the boy's small waist.

Nico looked into Will's eyes, scowling at how he was at least a head shorter than the servant. "Why are you so tall?"

Will laughed. "Why are you so short?"

"I am not short!" Nico argued. "I'm normal! You're the odd one."

"Whatever you say." Will began to move his feet, trying to get them into a rhythm. "Don't step on my feet too much."

Nico kicked him in the shin. "I bet I'm a better dancer than you."

"Then prove it."

He did.


	17. Chapter 17

Hades took his crown off and set it on his desk as Nico sat in one of the cushioned chairs. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I just...I had a question." Nico rubbed his temples. His crown never got any lighter. "About this...situation."

"Then ask it." Hades started to do the paperwork that never seemed to end. "I'm not stopping you."

"Why did you give me away?" Nico blurted out. "Why did you give me away as a baby?"

Hades' pen froze before finishing the word. Once the word was complete, Hades laid the pen down and looked up at his son. "Excuse me?"

Nico gulped silently. "I just...I was just wondering...why you didn't want me raised here."

Hades stared at him for some time before looking back to the paper in front of him. "Honestly? I didn't want you to be killed."

Nico shivered at the sudden coldness that swallowed him whole. "What?"

Hades trailed his finger over the desk. "I didn't want you dead. The rebellions were so bad, I expected to be dead within the year. Your mother and I agreed that it was best. We wanted you to live."

Nico felt his crown fall onto his lap but didn't bother picking it up. "You...really?"

Hades nodded. "What? You didn't think I cared about you?"

"No, not really," Nico admitted. "When I first got here, you-"

"I needed you to know that you are a prince and that you are Cartian, not American." Hades cut in. "I didn't want you to act like those filthy teenagers. You needed to act good. I can't have you dead."

Nico scowled. "You were doing so well up until that."

Hades frowned. "What?"

"My brother thing is an American, and so are the two people that raised me," Nico argued. "I love them. They're not filthy. You don't have to be Cartian to be a good person."

"I'm making sure you're still my son, even though you grew up somewhere else." Hades corrected. "I don't want our people to hate you. I want them to respect you so that when you become king, it will be an easy transition for the country."

"When I become king..." Nico shuddered at the thought. "Well, thankfully that's a long ways away."

Hades' faces darkened. "Yes...a long ways away..."

Nico frowned. "What? Is it not?"

"You should go get some sleep, Nico." Hades put his reading glasses on. "You've had a long day and no doubt you're tired. I bet your friend is already sleeping."

Nico grabbed his crown, curled his fingers around the sticky gems. "You...father, what aren't you telling me?"

"Goodnight, Nico." Hades gestured to the door. "Go lay down before I make you. This conversation is over."

Nico rose to his feet, kept his crown close to his chest. "I...okay, goodnight." He moved from the room, forced his feet to exit the office. Once the door was closed behind him and he was making his way down the hall, he allowed himself to breathe again. He couldn't be king soon, right? That would mean Hades would need to die.

He couldn't be king, he couldn't be king. He didn't want to be king.

* * *

Nico laid in bed that night, tossed and turned as he tried to think of what Hades could have meant. Was he just trying to scare him, or were things more serious than Nico had known? How did Hades expect to die?

The dark ceiling loomed above him like the lid of a coffin. Nico stared at it, stared as if the darkness held all his answers. The snow fell lazily out his window, the furnace grumbled and shrieked. In the dark room, Nico felt more alone than ever.

"Me...as king..." Nico lifted his wrist to look at the scarred skin. "He thinks I'm king worthy..."

The night didn't answer, nothing changed. As the clock kept its pace and the snow kept coming down, Nico got out of his bed. Bare feet against the carpet, a jacket over his pajamas. He moved to the door that connected his room to Percy's, knocked softly to not let anyone in the hallway hear. "Percy? Are you awake?"

It took a minute for Percy to open the door, his blue pajamas decorated with fish. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Can I sleep on your floor?" Nico mumbled. He held onto his pillow and blanket, feeling like a child. "I can't sleep."

"Was it the talk with Hades?" Percy asked, moving so Nico could enter the room.

"Yeah, he said...nevermind." Nico laid on the floor by Percy's bed and wrapped himself up in the blanket. "I just don't want to be alone."

Percy closed the door before climbing back into his bed. "Was he mean?"

"No." Nico stared at the ceiling. "He...he said I might be king soon. I don't want to be."

"Doesn't he have to die for that to happen?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, he does. So I'm just...confused. My brain is running on overdrive."

"You need some sleep." Percy covered himself up. "I'm exhausted."

"Did you have a good time with Annabeth?" Nico asked. "What are you doing still awake?"

"I'm waiting up to call mom," Percy replied. "The time difference and everything, I don't want to wake her up."

"Can I talk to her, too?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, course." Percy began to play on his phone again. "I'll wake you up when it's time."

Nico closed his eyes, felt the darkness weigh down on him. "Goodnight, Perce."

"Night, Nico."


	18. Chapter 18

The days passed, the weeks went by. Nico got used to the castle and could (mostly) navigate it on his own. He spent most of his time with Will, kept close to the boy that always made him happy. Percy spent his time with Annabeth, talked to her and helped her with her work. By Thanksgiving time, everything seemed peaceful.

"You're...what?" Will asked, his hand gripping onto Nico's. "What do you mean?"

"We're just visiting my adoptive parents," Nico explained for the hundredth time. "I'll be back, okay? I'll be back. It's just for a week."

Will refused to let him go. "Yeah, but..."

"I'll be back, Will," Nico promised. "I'll be back. I've been telling you this for days."

"I know." Will sighed. "I just don't want you to go. I'll be lonely for a week."

Nico smiled. "I'll miss you, too. But it'll be okay."

Will rolled his eyes. "You idiot. You made me love you."

Nico leaned his head on Will's shoulder. "You made me love you, too... Walk me to the car? Percy and I have to go soon if we're going to make our plane."

"Promise you'll be safe?" Will asked. "You have to look out. Assassination attempts and stuff..."

"I'll be fine." Nico closed his eyes, relaxing against him. "I think dad is sending a royal guard with us."

Will perked his head up. "A royal guard?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, for protection."

"I should go!" Will bounced. "I'm registered as one, I think. I just haven't been called to duty yet. I should go!"

"Woah there, calm yourself." Nico looked up at him. "You're registered as one?"

Will nodded. "Anyone can when they reach sixteen. They have to do regular fitness tests and stuff."

Nico cracked his neck. "I'll go ask him if you can come. Will you go tell Percy where I am?"

Will's eyes were bright in the dim hallway. "Yeah, yeah, course. God, I can't wait!"

"Get packed, too," Nico instructed. "We're leaving soon. I'll go ask him."

Will ran to his room, his blond hair bouncing as he did so. He threw his only other outfit into a bag before packing his pajamas, his hands shaking from excitement. America... He had always wanted to go. Now, with Nico, it would be a hundred times better.

Everything was a hundred times better with him.

* * *

The plane ride was just as long as before but Nico now had Will to talk to. The blond boy looked like a baby serial killer, wearing all black along with a bulletproof vest. Knee pads, boots, an earpiece in. A gun despite the fact that that would draw even more attention. With the earpiece, he could contact the other guards that would be around the area at all times.

"I have a feeling I'll never have another private moment," Nico muttered after Will had finished explaining. "This is crazy."

"You're the only heir to the Cartian throne." Will stretched his legs out. "Planes are so cramped."

"Have you ever been in one?" Nico asked.

Will's face fell. "Once, when I was little. When...when they brought us to Cartia to sell us."

Nico frowned. "Oh...sorry for asking."

"It's okay." Will brightened up again. "It's far behind me. I'm happy now."

Nico cracked his knuckles, his eyes staring out of that window. "I am, too. Happy."

* * *

Sally Jackson welcomed her two sons with open arms. After some crying, yelling, and a kiss on their cheeks, she let them come into the apartment. When she saw Will, she simply offered him a drink and asked him his name, not questioning that a random Cartian was at her door with a gun.

"My name's Will, ma'am." Will smiled at her. "I don't know my last name."

"Oh, that's okay." she gestured to the table, where Percy and Nico had started to attack the plate of blue cookies. "Help yourself."

"Oh, I'm okay." Will scratched the back of his neck. "I'm just here to..." He looked to Nico, wondering how much he was allowed to say. "Nico and I were...friends and they needed to send a guard with him so-"

"He's my boyfriend." Nico cut in, coming towards them. He handed Will a cookie before hugging Sally again. "He's usually a servant at the castle but apparently he's also a guard. We met the first night."

Sally smiled at them knowingly. "It's really nice to meet you, Will." She returned the hug before letting Nico go. "How long are you two staying?"

"Probably for the week." Nico shrugged. "At least until Thanksgiving night. Will has never celebrated Thanksgiving before."

"That's not my fault." Will defended. "I'm not American or Canadian."

"Don't Canadians celebrate it on a different day?" Percy pipped up.

Sally turned to look at her son. "Yeah, they do. I didn't think you..."

"Were smart? Annabeth's been making me read." Percy stuffed his mouth with more cookies. "You learn stuff."

"Annabeth?" Sally looked to Nico. "Who's Annabeth?"

"His girlfriend, Will's sister," Nico explained. "She's back in Cartia."

"Percy Jackson, you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?" Sally marched over to Percy. "Do you have a picture?"

Percy held up his hands in defense. "Yeah, I do. Calm down." He glared at Nico but had a hint of a smile. "Way to blurt that out, man."

Nico shrugged. "You had it coming." He looked to Will, cast him a smile. "I'll show you my room, come on."


	19. Chapter 19

Nico sat on the bed, watching Will as he moved about the room. "What?"

"It's just...different." Will went to the window and looked outside. "It's so cool to be in America. It's so different than Cartia."

"It's just a bedroom, Will." Nico sat criss-cross. "Come here, your pacing makes me nervous."

"Right, sorry." Will sat on the bed beside Nico. He moved his hand to Nico's, smiled when the pale boy didn't pull away. "Nico? Can I ask you a question?"

Nico nodded.

"Well...okay, this sounds bad. But hear me out." Will gripped onto Nico as if he was afraid the other boy would leave him. "Sometimes, you're all about telling people I'm your boyfriend, like in the kitchen with Percy's mom. But other times I'm pretty sure you'd hit me for saying the word boyfriend. I was just wondering why."

Nico sat in silence for some time, his eyes focused on his bare feet. Just when the atmosphere almost broke from tension, he looked back to Will with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry...if I made you feel bad..."

"You didn't make me feel bad." Will still wore his same smile. "I'm just wondering why, is all. So I know what you're comfortable with."

Nico leaned against Will. "Honestly? It always changes. Some days I wake up and I think, 'hey, I'm going to be myself. I won't give a shit about what anyone says.' And I don't. Other days, I give a shit about what people say."

Will nodded. "What about when we're alone?"

"What about it?"

"Are you okay with...with all the things I do?" Will's cheeks turned red. "Like I kiss you a lot and hug you and cuddle and-"

"That's affection," Nico stated. "I didn't like it at first but I don't want you to stop it."

Will grinned. "So you like it."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." Nico couldn't help but smile. "Come on, Will, you know me. Have I ever stopped you before?"

Will shook his head.

"Exactly." Nico wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "So relax. I've been fine with everything you've done."

Will laid his head on Nico's, breathed in the scent of his shampoo. "Nico...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...um..." Will blushed darker. "Can I...lock the door-"

"Nico, Will." Percy walked into the room before Will could finish his question. "Dinner's done."

Nico looked to Percy, able to feel how red his cheeks were. "We're coming."

Percy looked between them. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Percy, go out." Nico gestured for him to leave, his face burning. "Please."

"Fine, fine." Percy held his hands up in surrender. "She made her famous lasagna. I wouldn't take too long if I was you." He left but didn't close the door, leaving Nico and Will (mostly) alone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Will had been gripping onto his hair, his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have asked that. It was inappropriate."

"So?" Nico poked the side of his head. "Stop pouting and look at me."

Will looked up at him reluctantly. "What?"

Nico scratched the back of his neck, not having lost the red hue to his cheeks. "Um...I was actually going to say yes, if Percy hadn't come in."

Will's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really." Nico cleared his throat. "So, um...don't feel bad..."

"Yeah...right." Will glanced around. "So..."

"...dinner?"

"Yeah...dinner."

* * *

Sally looked between the two boys she raised, felt the change that had occurred within them. They weren't who she sent off to Cartia, whether they realized it or not.

They had changed, and she wasn't sure if it was for the better.

"Okay, so Annabeth is a servant." Percy started, his mouth full. He was more than happy to answer her question about what his girlfriend was like. "Loves books. Steals them from the library because Hades is an ass and won't let her have any."

"Percy..."

"It's okay, I don't take offense." Nico smiled at Sally. "I call Hades an ass, too."

Sally sighed. "Okay, Percy, continue."

"She went to the ball with me." Percy continued to ramble on. "She wore a blue dress. My favorite color exactly. I kept stepping on her feet but she taught me how to dance better and then we went and watched movies and ate ice cream and..."

Sally listened, giving him a smile. She wanted to meet this girl, wanted to meet the girl that made her son so happy.

But as she listened, she could feel the darkness radiating off of Nico. There was something wrong, something she couldn't quite place. Something that was bothering him deep in his bones.

Something that hadn't existed before he moved to Cartia.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ugh, horrible ending." Nico closed the laptop as soon as the credits came up. It was around five in the morning, the three boys in their room huddled around the laptop to watch a movie. Nico sat on Will's lap while Percy sat next to them.

"It wasn't that bad." Percy got up and stretched, the smell of turkey wafting into the room. "It already smells so good."

"You have to wait until dinner time." Nico moved the laptop to the floor before laying onto the bed. "I'm tired..."

"Then get some sleep before your mom wakes us up for the parade." Will laid next to him. He pulled the blankets over them, relaxing into the comfortable material. "Goodnight."

"Night..." Nico breathed out, his eyes closed. In seconds he was asleep, sleep deprivation having taken its toll. He stayed up most nights and worried, worried about what his father had meant, worried about becoming king. He was too young, too unexperienced.

"You should get some sleep, too," Percy told Will. He laid on his own bed and stared up at the ceiling, his hands underneath his head. "I know it's exhausting, taking care of him."

"I'm fine," Will promised. "He has nightmares and I like to be awake so I can wake him up. You just get some sleep, Percy."

"You can't stay up every night..." Percy closed his eyes. "You're going to kill yourself doing that, Will."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Percy." Will moved some hair out of Nico's face. "Please just go to bed."

Percy frowned but did as he was told, having learned that Will was stubborn when it came to Nico, when it came to the boy he loved. Percy couldn't blame him, being the same way about Annabeth.

He just wished he could help him.

* * *

Will stared at the food in front of him, trying not to be sick. He didn't want to be rude, didn't want to make Nico feel bad. But he hated Thanksgiving food, hated what was sitting on his plate. He missed Cartian food more than anything.

"Are you going to eat?" Nico asked, buttering himself a roll he had taken from the basket. The soft bread was the only thing that looked good to Will, but the butter Nico spread on it made him feel sick. "Do you not like what I picked out for you?"

"I love it." Will lied. He took another bite, stopped himself from throwing up. "I just keep getting distracted."

"You're probably half asleep," Nico admitted. "I am, too. Stayed up way too late last night."

"How late did you stay up?" Sally asked. She sat beside Paul, holding his hand under the table. "What were you doing?"

"All three of us were watching a movie," Nico explained as Will choked down his food. "I think it was around five when we finally got to bed."

Sally pursed her lips. "I got you up at seven so..."

"Two hours isn't bad." Percy defended, trying to escape his mother's wrath. "And that means we'll sleep good tonight."

"The boy's got a point." Paul scooped some more potatoes onto his plate. "It's not like he's in school."

"He should be." Sally sighed. "Are you two taking your classes online?"

"..."

"Percy!"

* * *

Will ran a hand through his sweaty hair, able to feel his stomach convulsing and thrashing around. He felt like someone was stirring up his insides, felt like something was forcing food where it wasn't meant to go. Just when he thought it wasn't as bad as before, he threw up again.

His bare knees sunk into the tile floor, the coldness keeping him from passing out. His throat ached, his tastebuds wanted to die. Every time he tried to think of what made him this way, his thoughts would go back to dinner and he would throw up once again.

"Will?" Nico knocked on the door, having torn himself away from watching football with the others. "Are you okay?"

Will took a deep breath, felt his hands rattling against the sides of the toilet seat. "I...I'm fine...just a little sick...I think I caught a bug."

"Sick? Can I come in?" Nico asked, his hand on the doorknob.

Will closed his eyes, knowing Nico would see him this way sooner or later. "Yeah...yeah, you can come in."

Nico stepped into the bathroom, his eyes widening when he saw the state Will was in. He took a few seconds to process it before he ran to help, getting a wet rag and putting it on Will's forehead. "Keep that there. Do you want to lay down?"

"Lay down...throw up on your bed..." Will leaned his forehead against the rim of the toilet seat. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I feel so horrible."

Nico moved Will's hair out of his face. "I'm going to go get Sally. She can help. She used to take care of me and Percy all the time when we were sick."

"I'm fine," Will promised. "I'm fine. Just gonna...lay down." He moved so he was laying on the floor, his head in Nico's lap. "That's better..."

Nico ran his hands through Will's hair. "We can't stay on the bathroom floor all night."

"I know, but I don't want to move." Will whined. "Can't we just stay here for a little while longer?"

Nico sat back against the wall, his fingers changing from brushing Will's hair to just playing with it. "Yeah, alright. Just try to get your stomach calmed down."

Will closed his eyes, felt his stomach rocking with the waves of the ocean. "Nico...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Will's lips twitched into a smile. "Want to know how I'm absolutely sure? Cause we can be like this, no worries. We can be like this..."

Nico grabbed Will's hand. "We can be like this, peaceful."


	21. Chapter 21

It was only when they got back to Cartia did Nico finally figure out what his father had meant. He went to his father's office, went to tell him that they were back. When he opened that door without knocking, he finally saw what the king was hiding from him.

Sitting behind his desk, Hades had a hand over his mouth as he tried to stop the blood he was coughing up. Dark, thick liquid that didn't look much like blood at all. He didn't notice Nico until the young boy ran to his side, trying to use tissues to help catch the blood. "Are you okay?! What...what's happening?"

Hades looked up at Nico with a sense of sorrow, eyes that had seen and felt too much. Blood dripped from his mouth, specked Nico's pale fingers. "Nico... You weren't supposed to see..."

"I...I..." Nico let the soaked tissues fall to the floor. "What is this..."

Hades wiped his face, grimacing at the taste that now filled his mouth, sticking to his teeth and tongue. "Nico...I didn't want you to know yet. I was going to tell you at the end. But it seems...it seems the end may be closer than I thought."

Nico felt his heart drop into his stomach. "You're sick... You're really sick..."

Hades moved away from Nico, his bloody hands sliding against his desk. "I didn't want you to find out like this, Nico. Not like this."

"...How long do you have?" Nico's voice was low, almost too low to be heard. "Do you know?"

"The doctors estimate a month left." A half smile, a smile full of blood. "Just a month...doesn't seem real, does it?"

Nico could feel his hands shaking but couldn't keep them still, not for anything. Nor did he care to try much. "No, it doesn't...it really doesn't..."

"Listen, kid." Hades put his hands on Nico's shoulders, using him to keep himself standing. "I'm going to teach you to be king, okay? Don't worry. You'll be a good king. I believe in you."

"How...?" Nico didn't look him in the eyes. "How can you believe in _me_?"

"Because you're my son. You're my flesh and blood. I've seen enough to know that you won't let this country fall into despair." Hades fell into his chair with a look of pain. "I'll start teaching you how to do everything, don't worry. Stop by here tomorrow, we'll start your lessons."

"My lessons..." Nico looked at the floor. "Yeah, okay..."

"And Nico? I'm...I'm proud of you, Nico." Hades rested his head in his hands. "I'm proud of you, son."

Son...son...he was someone's son...he wasn't an orphan anymore...proud...son...

* * *

Lessons went by smoothly. Nico kept the information from Percy, kept the idea that his father was dying in the back of his mind. Hades taught him all he needed to know, showed him how to make important decisions. After a month's time, Nico had grown to care for his father. Too bad it was short lived.

Nico was, as fate had it, still a teenager when he saw his father die. The sick man collapsed during a session, collapsed right into Nico's arms. Blood in his mouth, blood from his nose, eyes darkened and glassy.

"Dad..." Nico looked down at him, felt sick at the sight. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay, I promise."

"Nico..." Hades coughed, a wet, corrupted cough. "I hope...I hope I didn't make you too sad...giving you away...I hope you can forgive me...I'm sorry..."

"Dad..." Nico wiped some blood off the man's face. "I forgive you. I forgive you, don't worry about it. I..."

Hades coughed again, taking longer to recover this time than last. Nico watched in agony before speaking again, his words now wet with his forming tears. "I love you, dad. I'm sorry it had to happen like this."

Hades moved a hand up to touch Nico's face, moved his fingers to the edge of Nico's eye. "So...very like Maria...so very like her..." His hand fell, left a trail of blood on Nico's face.

And with his falling hand, Hades took his last breath.


	22. Chapter 22

Nico stepped into Percy's room in a numb haze. Everything felt like a dream, nothing seemed to be real. He had let servants clean him up, had let them take Hades' body. With his last ounce of will, Nico found himself at Percy's door. He needed his brother. He needed his brother more than ever.

"Hey, Nico." Percy grinned. Annabeth was laying on his bed, drawing on an old pad of paper. "Guess what?"

"Percy-"

"I finished five whole books!" Percy exclaimed. "Can you believe it? I can't even!"

"Percy, I-"

"Not to mention that one was almost two hundred pages long." Percy boasted. "You should be proud of me."

"Percy." Annabeth cut in. "Something's wrong with him. Calm down and let him talk."

Percy deflated, his lips turning into a frown when he saw Nico's face. "Nico...what is it?"

"Dad..." Nico leaned against the wall. "Dad is dead...dead... I'm...I'm gonna be king...dad is dead..."

Percy's face fell. "You're kidding...you've got to be kidding."

Nico sunk to the floor. "I wouldn't joke about this, Percy."

"Dead? But...how?" Percy walked over to Nico and sat beside him.

"He was sick." Nico buried his head in his knees. "He's been sick. I've been trying not to think about it...but that didn't help him. He's gone."

"Damn..." Percy rested his hand on Nico's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man."

Nico started to cry, small whimpers as tears soaked his knees. "Percy...I'm scared...I'm so scared..."

Percy grabbed his brother-friend and pulled him into a hug, keeping him close as he let him cry it out. "It's going to be okay. You're not alone. You're never going to be alone, Nico. No matter how lonely you feel right now, even though the world seems like its crashing down around you. You're not alone."

* * *

A funeral for a king. A country of mourning, a country of celebrating. Some came to pay their respects, others came to make sure he was dead.

Long live the king...

After a funeral of blankly staring at the wall, Nico went through the day he had always dreaded. A coronation, a coronation of a new king. A king who hadn't even grown up in that country. People stared, nobody clapped.

A silent coronation, not fit for a king.

But Nico still didn't think of himself as a king anyway.

* * *

Will knocked on Nico's door, looking down at the ground. It had been a long day, an exhausting day. Cartia wasn't ready for Nico to be king, nor was Nico himself. "Hey...it's me. Can I come in?"

"I don't care." Nico sounded calmer but still as if he was in a bad state. "The door's unlocked, I think."

Will entered the room before closing the door behind him. Nico was laying on the bed, curled into a small ball, his eyes shining with tears.

"Are you still scared?" Will asked, sitting beside him.

Nico nodded. "I can't help it. I don't know why. He taught me how to do everything. I just...I just can't."

"Nico, you'll be a great king." Will pulled Nico up so he was sitting before wrapping an arm around Nico's shoulders. "I know you will. Just try your best."

"Try my best? I didn't even grow up here!" Nico argued. "How am I...how am I supposed to..." A tear dripped from his eye, sliding down his pale face.

Will kissed the side of his head. "I'll help you. So will Percy and Annabeth. You've seen how smart she is. She'll help."

"She'll help..." Nico told himself. "And...and you'll stay with me, even though I'm king?"

"Of course," Will promised. "Why would I ever leave you?"

Nico shrugged. "Too much baggage."

"So? I love you." Will smiled. "I do, Nico. I love you. And we're together and you're king and everything will be okay. I promise."

Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder. "Life will be okay?"

"Life will be okay."

"We'll stay together?"

"We'll stay together."

"We'll get married someday?"

"We'll...what? Did you just propose to me? Nico, you're like sixteen."

"I'm the king, I make the rules."

"...We'll get married someday."

* * *

 ** _AN: Love you all and hope you enjoyed the story. Godspeed_**


	23. AN

**AN: hi so I'm really glad so many of you like this fan fiction! I've gotten a LOT of comments about the Annabeth mixup so I wanted to let you all know that I went back and fixed it so I don't get anymore comments about it. So Annabeth isn't mentioned until they get to Cartia like it's supposed to be**


End file.
